Zoé Weiss
Zoé Weiss transferred to Hogwarts at the start of fifth year, while she came from Beauxbatons she hadn't told anyone at Hogwarts this was the case. Instead fabricating a story that she was home schooled by her Mother and the other adults of her home village. Appearance Zoé is a Metamorphmagus but hardly uses her abilities so her appearance doesn't change as much as one would think. While at Hogwarts Zoé has changed her appearance in the hope that it will help her fit in. She is short only reaching five foot, with shoulder length red hair accompanied by a fringe, light brown eyes with a slim build. Pale skinned usually opting to wear a little make up to add some colour to her face. Background Before Beauxbatons Zoé had grown up with her mother in a small wizard village in the town of Clervaux, she had never known her father but her mother always told her that he was a wonderful person. Her Metamorphmagus abilities showed at an extremely young age and with the help of her mother along with the practice she had was able to control it. Her mother had a very important rule when it came to the ability she had: "Never forget who you truly are." This was the reason she had never used her ability that much only resorting to it as a last resort and only as a last resort. At Beauxbatons Zoé was really excited to finally get to learn some magic for herself, of course her mother had taught her little things but she wasn't able to get any hands on practice. Although this excitement was quickly cut short during the majority of her first year she was bullied due to not being as pretty as the other girls. So many times she wanted to use her ability to permanently change her looks but her mother's words echoed every time the thought crossed her mind. She spoke to several professors about the bullies but every time they would stop for a few days and then just start on again, the same thing every time, always taunting her for not being pretty, not pretty like the other girls. Eventually she gave into her thoughts forgetting what her mother's only rule that came with being a Metamorphmagus and changed her look permanently around Beauxbatons. Not only did the bullying stop but eventually she even made friends. The previous people who would bully her wanted to befriend her, they had no idea she was the girl they bullied just days ago, of course her bullies got ignored. She wanted nothing more to do with them. When ever Zoé returned to Clervaux and to her home for the holidays she would return her looks back to normal. To this day her mother still has no idea that she changes her appearance for the entire school year. Reason for Move During the the journey back from Beauxbatons for the summer she, as usual, transformed her appearance into one her mother would recognise. Although she was a lot less careful this time and was spotted by a few students, including the bullies from her first year at the Academy. The ridiculing continued throughout the journey home it was almost as if it had never stopped. She knew at this point she couldn't return to Beauxbatons after the summer. After a lengthy talk with her mother which involved many a lies for why she wanted to move school her mother eventually gave in and agreed to send her daughter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Journey to Hogwarts She arrived in Hogsmeade with a 'pop' apparating into the village with her mother the journey taking several jumps due to the distance. Zoé's mother had wanted them to go to the castle together but for obvious reasons Zoé wanted anything but that, planning to change her appearance before she reached the castle. After a small back and forth the pair settled on going for a quick drink in the Three Broomsticks then parting ways. They exchange one last hug and their goodbyes before her mother 'pops' out of sight. Thus leaving Zoé to her new life at Hogwarts. Relationships * This will be added as relationships are formed. Trivia * Her birthday is the 15th of November. * Her best classes are Herbology, Transfiguration, Divination and Defence Against the Dark Arts. * She struggles with Flying, Muggle Studies, Astronomy and Potions. * Despite being awful at most sports she watch sports every chance she gets. Zoé can be found at every Quidditch game played between the houses. * She is the correct age for a 6th year however due to Beauxbatons students not taking there OWLs until 6th year she has been placed into 5th year while at Hogwarts. * No one at Hogwarts knows she is a Metamorphmagi and only the Headmistress knows she transferred from Beauxbatons. * Zoé is a big reader, often reading several chapters before sleeping. * Her Mother has no idea Zoé changes her appearance while at school. At Beauxbatons she had a different appearance to the one at Hogwarts. Meaning no one woudl recognise her.